Ezra Smith (Earth-616)
|Relatives = Rebekka Smith (mother) Jogan Smith (cousin)|Universe = Earth-616|BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning|Gender = Male|Height = 5'10"|Weight = |Eyes = Pupiless|Hair = White (used to be black)|Citizenship = American|MaritalStatus = Dating|Occupation = Game designer|Education = College student|Origin = Mutant|PlaceOfBirth = Virginia|Creators = Isaac Smith|Quote = As the future of the world, it is our duty to protect everyone, even if that means we'll get hated on. Like we aren't use to that.|Speaker = Ezra Smith|Powers = As a mutant, Illumation has incredible powers. He is a telepath and a physical fighter, but mainly uses his psyhic abilities to subdue his foe. *'Telepathy' Before even entering the Institute, Illumination displayed the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind-control, altering perceptions and memories, projection of offensive blasts of psionic energy causing mental pain or unconsciousness, astral projection, mind switching, brain engram modification, mental sedation of unconscious victims, induction of mental pain by touch and limited psychometry. *'Trauma Healing:' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery", the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. *'Psionic Shield:' The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and other minds she is immune or highly resistant to any/all mental intrusion, including psychic or empathic powers, hypnosis, illusions, deception, etc. Mind readers only “hear” static, while mind controllers are incapable of manipulating her or those she shielded. *'Telepathic and Mind Cloaking' The ability to telepathically mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other mutants and psychic entities. These defenses can be extended to others around them as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful telepathic mutants may notice and 'see' through this ability. Also including the ability to rearrange the mental engrams of mutants so her distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *'Mental Detection:' The ability to sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of oneself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *Mental Paralysis:' The ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *'Mental Sedating:' The ability to telepathically "sedate" one's victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as a telepath continues to "sedate" them. *'Mind Control:' The ability to control the thoughts and actions of others. *'Mind Link:' The ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual long after the link itself is broken. *'Mind Transferal:' The ability to transfer both the mind and powers of the user into other host bodies should their own physical body somehow be killed. *'Neural Jumpstart:' The ability to increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, allowing her to increase another mutant's powers to incredible levels, but the effect is only temporary. *'Possession:' The ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body, and any powers it may possess, as one's own. *'Psionic Blasts:' Can project psionic force bolts or blast waves which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *'Flight:''' Illumination can fly using his telekinesis.|Abilities = As a game developer, Ezra can actually hack into some computers.|Transportation = Flight|Image = Illumination.png}}Category:Male Category:X-Man Category:Psychic Category:Heroes Category:College Student Category:Young Avengers